<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>霸道总统爱上我之赞赞子 by caicaian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935826">霸道总统爱上我之赞赞子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caicaian/pseuds/caicaian'>caicaian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>tlp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:03:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caicaian/pseuds/caicaian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bl - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>霸道总统爱上我之赞赞子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>桌上的文件始终不减，他放下钢笔捏了捏挺直的鼻梁，这样的生活日复一日，乏善可陈，金发总统烦躁的向后靠在宽大的椅背上，钢笔顺着桌子咕噜噜的滚掉在地毯上发出轻微的声响。总裁烦躁的睁开（蓝色还是啥色我也不清楚，没仔细看过）眼睛瞪着那只钢笔，眼里暴虐气息涌动。突然脑袋里咔哒一声像是锁舌弹开的声音，记忆夹杂着难耐的思念之情喷涌而出：有多久没见他了，今天是他的生日，他在那边的通告活动结束了吗 赶得上来美的飞机吗？<br/>合上摊开的文件，起身大步流星走向门口，一分一秒都等不及想见他，门被大力的打开又关上，钢笔尖的墨水濡湿了地毯迅速氤氲开来，一切都是迫不及待的样子。<br/>金发总统小心翼翼的打开卧室的房门，像一个初经恋情的毛头小子，怕他的男朋友来又怕他不来。从推开的缝隙里隐隐绰绰的看见一个清瘦的轮廓，总统的心突然剧烈跳动起来，像藏了只藏羚，推开的门像是推开了另一个世界，他朝思暮想的小明星在世界的那头转身对他笑（请自行脑补小明星回眸笑的那张动图）<br/>总统大步向前捏住了小明星解衬衣扣子的手，手骨相撞的触感让他眸色一暗：“怎么，脱衣服是在等我，这么急不可耐吗，宝贝”嘴唇贴近，气息交融，小明星轻启唇齿打算说话总裁就迫不及待地咬住他，舌尖探出，唇舌交替，想靠近他，靠近他，更近一点，再深一点，不够，还不够！<br/>一只手紧紧的揽住他的腰，那么细瘦，另一只手穿过衬衫紧贴那温热的皮肤，抚摸，揉捏，回忆着这劲瘦的腰身在自己身下的翻转，拱起，腰身扩张成一道弓一样。手慢慢向下，受到裤带的阻隔：“乖，自己解开”低声诱哄着继续向下，终于触及到饱满的双丘……<br/>许久未被触碰的地方骤然袭来温暖，赞赞难耐的一声低吟，卡在两人胸间的手稍稍用力：“不要，不要……先放手”他的抗拒引起了总统的不满，皱着眉头吻住对方，把他的所有呢喃吃进肚里。<br/>膝弯一软，他搂着他跌进柔软的床榻，大腿相抵，胯骨厮磨，火花一路窜上燃烧着理智。总统看着眼前白嫩的肌肤喉头发紧，他是我的，只能是我的，疯狂的念头在心里激荡带起阵阵狂风：“真想把你藏起来，藏起来我一个人看”总统揉捏着那朝思暮想的肌肤在他耳边低声耳语，热气席卷敏感的耳蜗惹来身下人一阵轻颤。“起来，你起来，我还没吃饭呢～”小明星推搡着身上那具身体，总统充耳不闻，低头咬住那滑动的喉结“先吃你，宝贝”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>